To Err Is Human
by Lady Kirara
Summary: [WIP] Meet Kagome Higurashi successful businesswoman and single mother extraordinaire. She has everything she could possibly want but Fate decides to spice things up by throwing in a business tycoon hell-bent on taking over her company. What's a girl to do? SK
1. Surprise

**Prompt:** Search**  
><strong>**Word Count:** 705**  
><strong>**Posted****:** Originally posted 3.14.11  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Inu and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but the ideas and voices in my head. :3

**Surprise**

Kagome often wondered how she managed to get herself into these types of situations. Here she stood, in her best business attire, because her car refused to start. All she had wanted to do was swing by the grocery store after work and pick up her son's favorite dessert as a surprise for his birthday, but when she pulled into a parking spot her car let out a groan and effectively shut off without her permission.

She would be the first person to admit she didn't have a clue what to do when it came fixing her car. Though she assumed when smoke began to seep out from the sides of the hood, it would be a good place to start. Propping it open she waved away the layers of smoke to try and see if she could notice what the problem was. She stared dumbly at it for several moments before checking each of the gauges, she could at least do that much.

Kagome was startled when she heard a deep voice call out beside her, "Having some car troubles miss?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _what was your first clue genius? _Looking up to find the man the voice belonged to she was surprised to find a tall well-groomed businessman staring down at her. _Good thing I didn't say that out loud. He would never offer to help me after that._ "Yes actually. I'm afraid I don't know much about cars and smoke just started pouring out of the hood after it died on me."

He gave her a smirk and she thought to herself that he had a divine smile. "Mind if I take a look? I might know a thing or two to help you get on your way."

"Please," She stepped back and waved her hand at the still smoking engine, "Help yourself." When he lowered himself under the hood of the car she took a moment to study him. He had striking amber eyes however in the right light they looked almost golden. He also had unnaturally silver hair that was tied back at the base of his neck but Kagome knew he couldn't have been a day over 30. His dark business suit contrasted nicely with his pale but healthy looking skin.

She watched his eyes and hands as they searched over the vehicle checking every nook and cranny to find the possible problem. It was almost like he was right at home inside the small car and she had to chuckle, "I must say, you don't look like the type to know about these kinds of things. If you can't figure it out I can just ask my neighbor to take a look at it. He's a mechanic too." She dawdled on.

"I used to build cars with my younger half-brother. He's a mechanic as well. I'm willing to bed he's better than your neighbor. If I can't find the problem I'll just have him come take a look. Ah- I think I found your problem." Running his hand under one of the belts he pulled out a small action figure and let out a chuckle.

Taking the small toy from him she felt the need to justify it, "Sorry about that. My son and my neighbor like to play around with my car sometimes. I don't usually mind it because they've never managed to break anything before. I guess something just got a little lost this time. Thank you for your help Mr. -?"

Taking care to shake her hand with his clean one he spoke, "Taisho. Sesshoumaru Taisho. And you're quite welcome, it was no trouble. Why don't you try and see if it will start."

Kagome got behind the wheel and turned the key over once in the ignition. She let out a sigh of relief when her car started up without a problem. She rolled down her window and gave Sesshoumaru a blinding smile in thanks again. He waved her off and as drove off her thoughts were only on the silver haired stranger. Only after she parked her car and walked into her house did she realize she had forgotten her son's cake. _Shippou is going to kill me._


	2. Anonymous

**Prompt:** Urge

**Word Count:** 200

**Posted:** 3.17.11

**Anonymous**

While Sesshoumaru watched the woman drive away a smile spread across his face. He couldn't explain why he'd had such an urge to help the woman, hell; he didn't even know who she was. It was a refreshing break from his otherwise hectic schedule. The ringing from inside his suit pocket caused his smile to evaporate. He answered in a cold voice.

"What Inuyasha?" He opened his car door and seated himself behind the wheel, he was already late and his daughter would not appreciate his tardiness.

"Keh. Hello to you too asshole. I picked Rin up. We'll meet you in an hour. Don't be late."

"Hnn. I will be there." Hanging up the phone he started his car, his thoughts drifting back to the woman. She looked so helpless by her car he could not resist the urge to help. She wasn't bad to look at either. Her long ebony hair was done up tightly in a bun atop her head and her cerulean eyes were ones he could lose himself in. Her professional dress meant she must work in business. _Respectable._

Blanching mid thought he realized he was missing one important detail. _She never told me her name._


	3. Many Faces of Me

**Prompt:** Blossom

**Word Count:** 1255

**Posted:** 3.20.11

**Many Faces Of Me**

"I'm telling you Sango it was so strange. I mean, you'd think I'd be used to these kinds of things happening to me by now. But he was very sweet." Sango listened patiently as her best friend described yet again her wonderful savior. That was until Kagome came to the end of her tale, "Too bad I'll never see him again. I cannot believe I forgot to tell him my name. I mean really, what kind of idiot am I?"

"Oh come on now, don't start that with me. I'm sure you guys will run into each other again. How hard can it be to find a tall, strikingly handsome man with silver hair?" Sango rolled her eyes playfully, and looped her arm through Kagome's as the two made their way to the elevator of their office.

They were greeted by Kanna, their secretary, as they stepped off the elevator on the 45th floor of the building. "Good morning Ms. Higurashi, Mrs. Mitsuho." She bowed to each woman respectfully before continuing on, "Ms. Higurashi the latest reports are on your desk and awaiting your approval before they begin. Your 9 o'clock is here early but I've asked him to wait in the lobby downstairs. Mrs. Mitsuho, you're husband called this morning and asked that you call him at your earliest convenience. The newest proposal is waiting for you on your desk."

Kagome grinned at Sango before heading to her office, clapping her hands together she chimed, "Thank you Kanna; please don't allow him up until I've looked over his report. It's just another day in paradise ladies! Let's get to work."

When Kagome closed her door to the two women left standing in the hall they couldn't help but chuckle. "Ms. Higurashi sure is a unique character, isn't she? Is she always like this Mrs. Mitsuho?" Kanna stared wide-eyed after her seemingly carefree boss. She had only been with the company a few short weeks, and both of her bosses had been on vacations recently, so she had very little time to get to know them. It seemed quite illogical that this woman who was so wanton and carefree was the founder of one of the most influential and prosperous marketing companies in the world.

Sango laughed as Kanna followed her into her office. "Kanna, you have no idea. Kagome is definitely one of the craziest people I know. I've known her practically my whole life. She built this company from the bottom up; she knows it like the back of her hand. She knows the rules better than anyone I've seen, and she knows when she needs to be serious or when she can play around." She gave the shorter woman a small pat, "Trust me Kanna; you're in good hands with us."

"Oh I have no doubt about that. I should leave you to your work now Mrs. Mitsuho. Please excuse me."

"Please, just call us by our names when we have no clients around. I hate sounding so formal all the time."

A small blush stained Kanna's cheeks, "I apologize Mrs. Mitsuho, but I do not believe it proper." She bowed and quickly left Sango's office but not before she bellowed out,

"Kagome will tell you the same thing! You'll learn quick young grasshoppa." Kanna just shook her head, laughing and began the paperwork that was piling up on her desk.

At exactly 8.55 by Kanna's desk clock a dark haired man with stark ruby eyes walked into the office. She greeted him for a second time that morning and announced his arrival to Kagome. When she received the okay to let him in she led him to her office and silently closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Kagome. It is a pleasure to see you again. I saw these flowers on my way across town this morning and could not help comparing the lovely blossoms to your beauty. Please, accept them as a small token of gratitude for meeting with me on such short notice."

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. Now she remembered why she refused to work with his company for so long, the man was a letch, and completely repulsive, though she had to admit, not bad to look at. "It's Ms. Higurashi if you please, as we are representatives for our companies let us act accordingly. After all, I would extend nothing but the same courtesy to you, Mr. Onigumo."

Kagome took the delicate flowers from his hand and repressed a shudder when his hand caressed hers. After inviting him to take a seat in front of her desk she called for Kanna to grab Sango from her office and put the flowers in a fitting place.

"Now Mr. Onigumo," Kagome began, taking a seat once more in front of him. She pulled a few files from her desk, "Let's get down to business shall we?"

Kanna studied the flowers as she walked from one office to the other. They were seemingly ordinary Tsubaki blossoms, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome wanted them out of the office- immediately. They smelled nice enough and they looked pretty. There were no bugs or dead things floating around. _Well, Kagome _is_ rather strange._

"Mrs. Mitsuho, I apologize for disturbing you again so soon, but Ms. Higurashi received some flowers and asked that I find a proper place for them."

Sango looked up from her desk to see familiar flowers resting in Kanna's hand. "Ah, so Naraku is the 9 o'clock ne? Poor Kagome, you'd think he'd take a hint. Give them here, I'll find a place for them." Taking the flowers from the young woman Sango tossed them into a trash bin before turning back to her computer to continue working.

When she looked up again Kanna was still standing before her, mouth agape, staring at her with shock. Sango shrugged and explained simply, "Kagome hates him. He comes in here every month with the same flowers trying to win her over. Like Kagome would actually date someone like him." She made a rather undignified snort and continued, "You'll learn pretty fast here who's actually serious about working with Kagome's company and who's only here because of hot stuff over there in that office."

"But the gentleman, Mr. Onigumo was it? He seems rather nice, and sweet." Kanna had a rather dreamy faraway look on her face that Sango recognized all too easily.

"Listen. You look like a smart girl, Kanna. I'm not going to get into details about every client we have come through those doors. A few months from now, you'll understand exactly why her and I come off the way we do. It's one of the reasons this company is as successful as it is. Naraku is bad news. And with Naraku, that's all the explanation there is to it. That is one mess you do not want to get tangled up with. Trust me."

The two fell silent when they heard Kagome raise her voice with the man in her office. They weren't really snooping, per say, but it seemed like there was something wrong with the proposal Naraku was offering Kagome. Sango eyed Kanna critically and raised a brow as if to say, do you see my point?

Kanna stared at the forgotten flowers in the trash one last time before walking back to her desk, trying her best to ignore the feuding associates down the hall. _Just what kind of mess have I gotten myself into with these women?_


	4. What's in a Name

**Prompt:** Ribbon

**Words:** 562

**Posted:** 3.20.11

**What's in a Name**

Sesshoumaru cursed to himself as he sped through the Friday afternoon traffic. He was running late to pick up his daughter yet again this week because one of his advisors needed to make some last minute changes to a new business proposal his father's company was working on. The meeting ended up lasting longer than he had hoped and the issues still hadn't been resolved.

Pulling into the elementary school lot he looked through the throng of matching school uniforms to find his daughter. Like most schools in their community all students were required to wear the same uniforms but he easily found her noticing her lopsided ponytail proudly displayed atop her head. The pink ribbons holding the ponytail in place stood out among the dark blue of the uniform.

"Rin," He called, knowing that she would hear him easily. She flashed him a smile and made her way over to him, but not before being stopped by a short redheaded boy. Sesshoumaru could only assume it was one of her fellow classmates.

"Rin-chan, you're going to come to my party this weekend right? We're having it at the park by Mama's house. There's going to be lots of games and pizza. Oh and cake! Please say you're still going to come, you promised."

"Of course Shippou-kun my uncle will be bringing me and he promised he wouldn't get us lost this time. I'll see you tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for me and I don't want to make him angry." She waved good-bye to the boy and ran over to Sesshoumaru's side. "I'm ready to go Sesshoumaru-sama. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It is fine. What party was that boy speaking of?"

"Oh that. Shippou-kun's birthday was yesterday, and he's having a birthday party tomorrow at the park. I told Uncle Inuyasha and he said that he wouldn't mind bringing me. I didn't want to trouble you when you've been so busy with work lately."

"I see." Even as Rin spoke his eyes followed the small boy across the parking lot where a familiar car was parked. His eyes widened a fraction as the same woman from before stepped out to greet the boy. _It's not possible._ He grinned. "Rin, I believe I shall accompany you to this party to supervise. Surely my half-brother is not adept at handing a handful of errant children."

Rin rolled her eyes. Her father and her uncle hated each other. She couldn't possibly understand why, and whenever she asked both parties always responded with the same irate huff. Sesshoumaru said it was because Inuyasha had a child's mentality and couldn't function without whining. Inuyasha told her it was because Sesshoumaru had superiority complex.

"I thought you had too much paperwork you needed to finish this weekend for Grandpa? I'm sure Uncle Inuyasha can handle himself and if he can't Ms. Kagome will whip him into shape."

"Who is Kagome Rin?"

"She's Shippou-kun's mom. She's the one who's throwing the party for everyone."

"Hn. I see. Nevertheless, I will finish my paperwork this evening and accompany you and my half-brother to this… birthday party."

The pair drove away in companionable silence and the gears in Sesshoumaru's mind began to twist. _Kagome is it. _He liked the way her name sounded in his mind. He couldn't explain it; he needed to get to know her. _Until tomorrow then._


	5. Shocking Discovery

**Title:** Shocking Discovery  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Perk  
><strong>Words:<strong> 300

**Shocking Discovery**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat next to each other on the park bench watching the children play some distance away from them. They hadn't said much since Sesshoumaru and Rin's arrival earlier that morning. He sensed she was not in the best of moods today and decided to question her.

"Is something bothering you Kagome? You seem to be on edge. Should you not be enjoying your son's party?"

"Hm…what? Oh sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Tell me." He pried.

"Oh it's just a business associate of mine. He's the type that won't take no for an answer, and believes that no means yes extensively. My company could really use his to our advantage, but I'm afraid his playboy attitude will do us more harm than good. Trying to figure out a way to break it off gently is harder than I thought."

Sesshoumaru snorted. He loathed men who tried to work the system like rats. "Why not have him banned from your offices? I'm sure if you explained your situation to your boss he would be able to accommodate you, if it makes your workplace so unbearable."

"No can do," She waved her hand dismissively, "One of the many perks of being the boss. My company means I get to figure out how to get rid of the creep. And therein lies the problem."

"You own your own company? I thought I knew most business owners in the area. Which is yours?"

"Sols. The big office building downtown, there's a bakery out front. I'm not big on fancy get-togethers. I usually send different reps for company meetings."

"Naturally," He agreed, "I plan on doing business with your company soon."

"Small world! Excuse me Sesshoumaru."

Watching her walk away he sighed. _This does not bode well for us.  
><em>

**Reviews are appreciated. :3**_  
><em>


	6. Disturbance

**Prompt:** Wrath  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 500  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 3.25.11

**Disturbance**

"You have got to be joking with me! Sango! Come look at this!" Kagome was fuming from behind her desk when Sango ran into her office. She threw several sheets of paper at the woman and Sango read them quietly to herself while Kagome muttered incoherently under her breath. "They can't actually do this can they? I own over 60% of the actual company. This isn't possible!"

Sango reread the notice a second time before she ushered her friend to her seat to try and calm her down. "Hang on, calm down. It says here that your company is still liable to be traded and/or bought and sold but only if the majority shareholder has given their consent and signed over the company. See," She paused to point out a specific detail, "You've got nothing to worry about. Although I'm sure they're going to try to persuade you to sell."

"I don't give a damn what they want me to do. There is no way I'm going to let some corporate bigwig swoop in here and ruin the company I spent my entire lifetime trying to build. For all I know the place would completely fall apart in less than a year." Kagome's rage was back full force as she opened a second email giving a detailed list of potential buyers, "You know what else I don't understand, don't these things only happen when companies are doing terrible in their sales? I mean, unless Miroku and Jakotsu misplaced several million dollars in sales, I can't understand why this has even come up."

"I don't really know Kagome. We should talk to them though, just to be sure." Sango paused when Kagome turned to answer her phone,

"Kagome Higurashi speaking," Her eyes sparked with fury when the person on the other end began to talk, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I'm not interested. Have a good day." She slammed the phone down on the receiver and laid her head in her hands and screamed.

Sango watched in worried silence before interrupting Kagome's ire. "Who was that honey?" Kagome pointed with one hand to her computer screen, "Taisho, Kenta? I've never heard of him. And why is there no picture?" Sango huffed.

Kagome grumbled. "Come again?"

"Nothing. Look let's just go talk to the guys. I have a lunch date."

Sango wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, "This wouldn't happen to be a date with the stranger from last week would it?"

Kagome blushed and Sango laughed. "You've been spending way too much time with Miroku. He's starting to rub off on you."

"Did someone say my name?" A tall dark haired man with violet eyes sauntered into the room and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Jakotsu-" No sooner had Kagome asked another man rushed in dressed in a stylish maroon suit.

"I'm here! What did I miss?" He grinned running a hand through his short black hair.

Kagome pointed to the paperwork, "We have a problem."

**AN: As always, reviews are much appreciated :3**


	7. I Didn't Do It

**Prompt:** Kirai's Never Ending Title  
><strong><br>Word Count:** 1337 Leet!  
><strong><br>Posted:** 3.29.11

**I Didn't Do It**

"I see, that is certainly unfortunate, we shall have to reschedule then. Have a good evening Kagome." Sesshoumaru ended the call and placed his cell phone back in his pocket as he walked through the front door to his home. "Rin," He called into the seemingly empty house.

"In here Sesshoumaru-sama." He followed Rin's voice and found her in the kitchen finishing up her homework. "I talked to Shippou-kun this afternoon. Is it true you invited Ms. Kagome out to dinner this weekend?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in response but Rin refused to let the silent answer suffice. She raised her own eyebrow in turn and waited for him to answer. "Yes, however, as she could not find someone to watch her son we have found we must reschedule."

Rin's eyes grew wide. Her adopted father had never shown interest in any female since she had known him. To essentially see him taking the time to be bothered with Ms. Kagome caused the wheels in her mind to turn. "Shippou-kun can stay here with me." She smiled.

"Hn. We shall see."

Saturday night Kagome rushed to get ready. Shippou watched in amusement as his Mama ran around their home looking for the perfect outfit. Deciding he'd had enough fun with her he grinned and yelled out, "Mama your shoes are down here."

Kagome barreled down the hall and let out a sigh of relief when Shippou held her heels up for her. "Come on munchkin, let's get going. We wouldn't want Rin thinking you didn't want to go over and play now would we?"

As they drove across town to the address Sesshoumaru had given her earlier in the week Kagome couldn't help but be nervous. She hadn't been on an actual date in almost 2 years, and when she really thought about it she didn't know why she had agreed to this one. Then she remembered, Sesshoumaru had said it was strictly a friendly dinner invitation. Since he seemed like a nice enough gentlemen, so she had thrown caution to the wind and agreed.

"Here it is Mama." Hearing her son's words brought her out of her musings and she pulled into the large estate. "Wow. I knew Rin-chan said her house was big, but this is huge!" Kagome only nodded.

Ringing the doorbell they didn't have to wait long before a short man in a black suit answered the door. "Good evening, won't you please come in. My master and Miss Rin will be down momentarily." No sooner had the man finished they saw Rin run in from one of the side rooms.

"Shippou-kun you're here! We're going to have so much fun tonight. Master Jaken and Miss Kaede made us snacks and everything. Come on let's go."

Rin pulled Shippou after her and the two disappeared around a corner, but not before Kagome could call out, "Mind your manners Shippou. Behave!"

"He will be perfectly alright Kagome." Sesshoumaru called from beside her. "You look lovely."

Kagome blushed sheepishly and the two walked out the door.

"Harajuku. I've heard the food here is wonderful." Kagome exclaimed when the two were seated inside the restaurant.

"It is one of my favorite places to dine." Sesshoumaru returned.

As they waited for the food to arrive Kagome tried to break the silence that had fallen over them. "So tell me Sesshoumaru, what do you do?"

Inwardly he cringed. How to explain it to her without her hating him would be a challenge, so instead he chose to neglect most of the truth. "I am currently working in my father's company, as you could have probably known, but I'm more interested to hear about you."

Successfully turning the conversation onto Kagome he silently congratulated himself. "Well, as I've told you before I own Sols. I've been running it for nearly 10 years now, with the help of my friend Sango."

"I see. You seem to be doing rather well for yourself being around for such a short time."

Kagome nodded as their food arrived and was placed before them. "My father taught me everything he knew about the business world before he died. Truthfully, he started the company, but when I took over at 18 is when we really started to flourish," She paused to taste her food and sighed, "It really is wonderful, but enough talk about work, tell me more about Rin. She's just adorable."

This, at least, was a topic that Sesshoumaru was comfortable with. Kagome noticed that he didn't really like to talk much, about anything, but she could tell by the way his voice shifted that he adored his little girl Rin. "I adopted Rin when she was 4, almost 6 years ago now, from an orphanage that I frequently donate to. She has been with me ever since. And what of your son, Shippou is his name correct?"

He noticed the way her face lit up as she began to speak, "Shippou isn't actually my son by blood, but I've known him since he was an infant. I adopted him officially when he was 1. His birth parents were close friends of mine, but they died in an accident. I was more than happy to take him in, even with all my other responsibilities. Looking back it was a lot harder than I'd thought it would have been but I like to think I'm a better person for it. He means the world to me and I love him more than anything." She finished with a smile and laughed when she realized she had been babbling, "Sorry, when I talk like that I tend to ramble, just stop me if I start to bore you."

He smirked then stated simply, "Nonsense. I enjoy it. I must ask, is it right for me to assume you are otherwise unattached?"

Kagome laughed outright at his forwardness and he found himself slightly annoyed. That is until she stopped her laughter to answer him. "You would be correct. My son and my business are the most important things to me. Throwing a boyfriend or husband into the mix would just makes things more complicated don't you think? Besides I'm perfectly happy with my life, there's no need to go messing that up."

"I do believe that I could not agree more."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company and when they finally headed home they were shocked to receive a call from Jaken. "Milord I'm afraid there has been a slight accident concerning the children."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he listened to Jaken explain. Kagome stared at the small silver phone with grief stricken eyes. They were in Sesshoumaru's car so she could easily hear the conversation. "We will be there shortly." Without as much as a thank you he closed the phone and shifted the car into gear. "I should hope," he said looking at her, "That you would not be opposed to speeding."

She gave him a look that clearly said _you're joking right_, "GO."

When they pulled up to Sesshoumaru's house they expected to find several people out on his lawn, as well as the fire department soothing the errant flames from the kitchen fire. What they did not expect to see was their children laughing and eating lollipops while sitting on the back of an ambulance.

"Master Sesshoumaru-sama! Master Sesshoumaru-sama. I tried to stop them. They wouldn't listen to me."

"Jaken. Silence. Someone. Explain."

"Sir, the children and I were in the kitchen baking cookies, but I'm assuming someone got the ingredients mixed up," Kaede eyed the children critically, "Thus the oven exploded and we had a small house fire."

Exasperated Kagome stormed over to where the children sat innocently. "Shippou!"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru mimicked.

The two looked to one another, took the lollipops from their mouths and pointed their fingers at their counterpart,

"He did it,"

"She did it," They cried in unison.

Then they broke out into fits of laughter and both adults rolled their eyes.

**AN: Okay so I know you can't really blow up a stove/kitchen just by making cookies, but this story is supposed to be mostly humor anyway. And it fit. Of course there will be oodles of seriousness, but I thought it was about time for some comic relief along with some background info. :3**

**Also, I'm going on vacation next week so there will be no update until I get back. I made this one extra long for you guys. ^^ Enjoy and as always, please read and review. I love hearing how you guys feel about the story.  
><strong>


	8. My Saving Grace

**Prompt:** Hero

**Word Count:** 903

**Posted: **3.30.11**  
><strong>

**My Saving Grace**

It was times like these he often wondered why he even bothered with the rest of the human population. He hated the night scene, the only reason he had allowed himself to enter the night club at all was because it was owned by one of his father's associated and the company needed a representative present for the grand opening…and he had a meeting with him.

He would have preferred to make one of the other execs go in his place, but his father insisted it be him. So here he sat in one of the private booths watching the horde of scantily clad females on the dance floor below. He paid most of them no mind until he noted he recognized one of them. The woman Kagome, whose son had blown up his kitchen just a few short nights ago, was dancing in the middle of the floor with what he assumed to be several of her friends.

There was a slender woman with brown hair and hazel eyes and an older man with short black hair dancing closely near her. As the song ended he watched them all walk off the dance floor and return to one of the side tables. He then noticed another man walk up to the group carrying a handful of drinks. Each person rid him of a drink and the four took their seats around the table, the newest male sitting daringly close to Kagome.

_As if it should matter to me, we are simply acquaintances._ He diverted his attention elsewhere and tried to focus on something besides her before a voice interrupted him.

"Something catch your attention Mr. Taisho?"

"Naraku, you're late yet again."

Naraku took a seat across from Sesshoumaru and poured himself a scotch while he waited for him to begin. Absently he scanned the crowd to try and see what Sesshoumaru was so engrossed in. When his eyes caught sight of Kagome they widened considerably.

"Kagome is a little young for your tastes wouldn't you say?"

"Hn. We have business to discuss. Get to the point before you waste any more of my time."

"Temper temper. Yes alright. Let's get down to business."

Naraku and Sesshoumaru delegated over several different matters on the upcoming merger his father had planned for them when suddenly a commotion broke out below them. They both chose to ignore it as long as they could but as soon as the sound of shattering glass met their ears they could not resist investigating.

Making their way down to the dance floor they each balked at the scene before them. The two men Sesshoumaru had seen earlier with Kagome were holding back the female, also with Kagome, trying to prevent her from hitting a male who was presently passed out cold on the floor beneath her. "Miroku if you don't let me go I swear you'll be the one I castrate next." The man holding her right shoulder quickly released her and took several steps back.

"Enough." Naraku's voice echoed through the building and nearly everyone fell silent. "Return to your business," He said to all the bystanders. When they didn't move the other male, who had finally removed his hands from the brown haired woman, spoke up.

"Move along now, nothing to see here." He wore a cheesy grin that seemed to put everyone at ease and they each slowly went back to their own business. Naraku made his way over to the man who was passed out on the floor and set to work trying to wake him, all the while muttering under his breath about the indecency in his precious club.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Kouga had that coming to him for a long time. You had no right to just-"

Sesshoumaru turned to the woman and scoffed at her, "Such barbaric behavior will not be tolerated in this club. Get your friends and get out. Immediately."

"How dare you! You don't even know what happened."

"I have seen plenty. I will not tell you again. Get out."

Just then Kagome pushed her way to her friends and exclaimed, "Sango! My hero! Are you okay? Kouga didn't do anything to you did he?"

The woman, now known as Sango, grinned at Kagome and stuck her tongue out. "Not a chance. How's your wrist?" Kagome held her wrist out for inspection and Sesshoumaru noticed a bruise forming on the surface. He let out a frustrated growl when he realized why Sango was beating up the man known as Kouga.

Kagome looked around when she heard the growl and was shocked to see Sesshoumaru standing before her. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"

Sango's eyes widened at the man she was just arguing with. "This is him?" _So she talks about me does she? Interesting._ "Damn Kagome, this guy is an absolute-"

"I was merely berating your friend here for taking care of Kouga before I could have the pleasure." _Where did that come from__?_ He never lied, so why did he find himself shirking the truth for her a second time.

Kagome smiled brightly and gave him a quick hug. "Am I lucky or what? I've got two heroes. Do I have the best friends or what?"

Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously as Kagome walked away. "I'm watching you." She warned seriously. Sesshoumaru, for whatever reason, took her threat for what it was.


	9. Calling in Reinforcements

**Prompt:** Pride

**Word Count:** 1029

**Posted:**

**Calling in Reinforcements**

Inuyasha walked through the restaurant with ease looking for the one person he least expected to have called him. He had been in the middle of dealing with an important client at the shop and Sesshoumaru was aware he didn't like to be bothered at work. He also knew his brother would only call him if something had happened to Rin so reluctantly he answered the call. He wouldn't have come at all but as soon as he mentioned Kagome's name he couldn't resist. If his brother was going to try and get anywhere near her, he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Kagome had been wracking her brains out for several weeks trying to decide what could be done for her company, and as far as he knew she still hadn't come up with a solution. After finding out that some of her employees were stealing from the company she had been at a loss. Naturally all of them had been fired, but the funds were still nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha hadn't even known what was going on at all until he and Kikyo had joined her and her son for dinner one evening. After having had one too many drinks, she proceeding to unload her trouble on the unsuspecting couple. Her company had slipped below a satisfactory profit margin leaving her open to sell the business to anyone with enough dough to back their offer.

Of course, that didn't mean she was going to sell, she was too determined to bring her company back to its full glory to let that happen. However, it also didn't stop people from making offers and setting up business deals and meetings. This, in turn, led to her having to meet with said people as she was required to do. Which also explained his friend's frayed state.

Inuyasha had failed mentioning to the woman that it was his father's company that was currently most adamant about buying her out. The two had been friends for years; she had even set him up with her younger cousin Kikyo whom he was not happily married to. Currently he kept no familial ties with his kin aside from doting on his niece Rin, so he wasn't about to ruin their friendship with news like that. He knew she would find out eventually, but he would deal with that dilemma when the time came.

Spotting Sesshoumaru's silver hair near the back of the room brought him from his musings and he unceremoniously plopped himself in the seat across from him. "Alright Sesshoumaru what's this all about?"

Hearing his name the older man looked up from his menu to spot his half-brother looking at him with distain. "Hn. Inuyasha I see you are classy as always."

Looking down at himself he realized that in his haste to find out what his brother wanted from him he failed to change from his work clothes. The navy jumper he wore was splotched with several grease stains, and his black boots made him stick out like a sore thumb. His jet black hair hung loose behind his back. "If you're just going to insult me I'll get my ass straight back to work." As he stood up to walk away his brother's voice stopped him.

"No. Sit. We have much to discuss." Sesshoumaru waved his hand at the seat across from him and waited for Inuyasha to once again occupy it.

He was certain something was up. If his brother was trying to be partially civil, something must be wrong. Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru his full attention. "What's going on?" Sesshoumaru looked like he was hopelessly lost and utterly confused, and even if he hated him, it was still hard to see him like this.

Sesshoumaru mulled over his thoughts, ever since the night in the club his decision had been made. "I find myself in a tough situation. I have met someone I wish to pursue but it is rather complicated. Kagome is-"

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha cut him off, "You mean to tell me, that you called me all the way out here, to help you get with Kagome? Are you out of your mind?"

Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his composure calm as he listened to Inuyasha ramble "Silence! You will let me finish. I wish to pursue her yes, however, because she is also the founder of Sols Marketing father has made it rather difficult. He does not know of my involvement with her as of yet. Likewise she knows not who I truly am."

"To hell with dad, since when did you need his approval anyway? Mr. I'm gonna do what I damn well please and to hell with whoever dares oppose me."

"I refuse to tolerate Rin missing out on important family obligations. That requires father's approval. I cannot anger him unless it is my only option."

"And it's not?" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him, "Seems to me you've got all your cards on the table Sesshoumaru. You don't have any other options."

"Incorrect. Our father has made it clear he wishes to buy out the company and he intends to use me to do it. I believe he has ulterior motives." He took a sip of his wine and stared Inuyasha dead in the eye, "That is where you come in."

"I haven't spoken to him in 5 years. Do you really think I can just walk into dad's company demanding he tell me what he's planning? 'Oh hey dad how's it going? By the way, mind telling me what the hell you plan on doing with Sols once you buy it? Really? That's great, see ya!' Oh sure, that'll go over real well."

Inuyasha looked over at his half-brother and his face faltered. He knew he wasn't one to ever ask for help from anyone for anything. And to have Sesshoumaru come to him and ask this, _he must really be desperate._ Sesshoumaru's resolve strengthened and then he did the one thing Inuyasha would have never believed possible. He begged.

"Inuyasha please."

_Oh how the mighty have fallen. Just what did you do to my brother Kagome?_

**AN: ****I know it seems like Sesshoumaru isn't really his die hard I hate everyone self, but trust me, I promise he will be. Just wait and see it won't be long now. I'd also love to know if you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. The ideas j****ust keep popping into my head. Till next time! :3**


	10. Plan B

**Prompt:** Inconvenient

**Word Count:** 934

**Posted:** 4.04.11

**Plan B**

"Mr. Taisho, your son is here to speak with you." A woman's voice spoke through the phone.

"Ah yes, let him in." Kenta spoke calmly and returned the receiver to its cradle on his desk. The man strode through the double doors silently, not bothering to spare a glance at the board members around the room as he passed them. Spinning in his chair Kenta turned his eyes upon his sons form. "Sesshoumaru my boy about time you- what are you doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru sends his condolences but he couldn't be here today." Inuyasha couldn't resist giving his father a smirk Sesshoumaru would have been proud of, "What's the matter? Don't recognize your own son anymore?" He was dressed in a suit rather than his usual dark jumpsuit. His dark hair was undone and cascaded down his back freely in all directions. The tan material of the suit contrasted well with his dark amber eyes.

"Boy," His father warned. "This is hardly the time or place. Can you not see I am busy? Get out and come back later."

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the table and several members gasped. "I will not be thrown out like some dog. We need to talk. And we will speak right now." _So much for being calm and collected, sorry Sesshoumaru._ "I'm not taking no for an answer." Crossing his arms he stood his ground.

Kenta did his best to ignore his delinquent son but the other board members were not as successful. Seeing that they would get nothing else accomplished he dismissed them. One staggered behind to talk with him for a few extra minutes. Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.

"Excuse me Naraku. We will have to reschedule. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Naraku brushed it off carelessly, "Not at all, another time then. Good day to you Inuyasha."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded and the man laughed with mirth as he disappeared from sight.

"Foolish child your ignorance knows no bounds. What are you doing here? I will not ask you again." Kenta determined.

Inuyasha took the seat opposite his father and the two glared at each other from across the room. _Here goes nothing._

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the leather seat as he waited for Rin to be released from school. Several other cars were also present in the lot but he paid them no mind. When Kagome's small blue car came into view he was surprised that she'd pulled in next to his. He watched her exit her car and storm over to his window. She knocked twice on the dark glass and he could tell she was upset when he finally rolled down the window.

"Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He teased.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still upset with you." _Naturally you are._

Sango had told Kagome what really happened that night they had run into each other in the club. She had called him the following day and the two argued. Apparently the woman didn't take him insulting her friend to kindly and she intended to be sure it didn't happen again. When he neither agreed nor disagreed that it would or wouldn't happen again she hung up on him and was ignoring all calls from him since.

Up until that point he believed things were going well between the two of them, but ever since Sango had interfered he wasn't sure how to rectify the situation. "I will not apologize for something that has happened in the past. Of that you can be sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes dejectedly and leaned against the door frame. "You're a real piece of work you know that. I'll figure you out one of these days."

_I certainly hope not. _"I seriously doubt that, although you may try." He smirked. She huffed.

"I see Shippou and Rin heading our way. Guess I better get back to my car." Before she turned to leave she stuck her hand out in front of him, "Still friends right?" _Why does she sound so hopeful? As if I would be dense enough to disagree._

He shook her hand and smirked again, "Of course Kagome."

"Good. I'll see you around Sesshoumaru." He followed her retreating form until both she and Shippou disappeared inside her car and drove off. Rin had already situated herself in the front seat and was telling him of her day when his phone rang.

"Sesshoumaru-sama don't you know it's dangerous to talk on your phone while you're driving. That's what the teachers always tell us." She chimed in sweetly before he had the chance to answer the call.

"Yes Rin, you are correct. But sometimes there are emergencies in which a person should answer their phone." The phone stopped ringing and he stared down at the screen. Whoever had called left him a voicemail, he would listen when he got home. "Then again, it can't hurt to leave it until we arrive home."

Rin grinned at him and he listened with continued interest while she talked about her day. When they pulled into the driveway she ran through the halls giggling before she settled into the kitchen table and began her homework. Sesshoumaru let her be and climbed the stairs to his room at the end of the hall.

Pulling out his phone he clicked the button to listen to the voicemail.

"Sesshoumaru it's me," Inuyasha's voice began, "I found out what dad wants...but you're not gonna like it…." Sesshoumaru cursed as he listened to the rest of the message. _I'm going to kill them both._


	11. Childish Wisdom

**Prompt:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 716  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 4.06.11

**Childish Wisdom**

A firm knock was heard and Kagome swiftly made her way over to the door. "Ms. Kagome!" Rin's voice chimed when she opened the door, "Ms. Kagome I'm selling cookie dough. Do ya wanna buy any? Is Shippou-kun home? Can I see him?" The small child was extremely hyper and began jumping up and down.

Kagome smiled sweetly at her antics and kneeled down to meet the girl at eye level. "Well hello Rin. I'm afraid Shippou isn't here today. Inuyasha promised to take him exploring today. And just what are you selling cookie dough for hm?"

Truth be told, Kagome already knew why the children were selling cookie dough. Next month they were going on a field trip to the aquarium. Apparently the teachers wanted them to learn the value of things by earning their own tickets. It was a good lesson, to be sure. She had already purchased two orders from Shippou but she knew it couldn't hurt to help out Rin as well.

As Rin held out the booklet with all the flavors Kagome listened patiently. "Tell me Rin, what are Sesshoumaru and your favorite kinds?"

Rin stopped to think a minute then pointed to the center. "Sesshoumaru-sama loves the chocolate chip even though he says they're bad for you. I like the plain sugar cookies. But they're all so good it's hard to choose!"

"Indeed it is sweetheart. I tell you what; I already bought the chocolate chip from Shippou, so why don't I get some sugar dough from you?"

"Thank you so much Ms. Kagome."

"I'll just need to grab my checkbook before you leave, gimme just one minute. Do you want to come inside while you wait?"

"That's okay Ms. Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for me."

For the first time Kagome noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. Taking a glance at the sidewalk she noticed the familiar shine of his sports car parked neatly on the curb. Turning back into her home she wrote out a check for the amount of cookies and tore it out of the book.

"Here you go Rin." She tried to hand the child the check but a masculine hand reached out and took it before it reached her.

"I'll hold on to that. Just in case. It is good to see you again, Kagome." Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

Rin watched the two adults in front of her and grinned to herself. She scampered back to the car and waited for them to finish their conversation.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." She nodded politely. "I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Well I suppose I never really took you for the Mr. Mom type." His eyes lowered into a glare and she had to stifle a laugh. "I only mean to say I'd never expect you to actually take Rin out to help her door-to-door salesman skills."

He continued to glare at her but answered nonchalantly, "It will teach her important skills in life. If she wishes to earn something then she will work for it. I cannot ignore the progress of her education, no matter the type."

"Of course," She leaned against her doorframe and rested a hand on her hip. "But why not simply allow Jaken or someone else to take her?" _I'm trying to figure you out...can't you see that?_

"Rin is mine."

Kagome's smile widened even more so and Sesshoumaru had to wonder what she was thinking. "That she is Sesshoumaru. That she is. If you'll excuse me now, I was just in the middle of making myself some lunch."

Sesshoumaru knew she was trying to dismiss him politely and nodded as he turned to leave. Whirling to face her again he spouted out, "Kagome would you like to have dinner with me again sometime."

"I'd love to, but I've been pretty busy lately and I've found myself working late most nights."

"I see. Well I shall call you and we can work something out."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good day Sesshoumaru. Tell Rin I said good luck."

She watched him get into his car to drive to the next house. Her smile still hadn't left her face when she heard Rin's voice greet the neighbor and she closed the door.


	12. No Turning Back

**Prompt:** Greed  
><strong><span>Word Count:<span>** 417  
><strong><span>Posted:<span>** 4.19.11

**No Turning Back**

Sesshoumaru was pacing again. Back and forth he went about the room ignoring everything around him. Inuyasha was far past the point of trying to make the older man see reason. The two had been at each other's throats for the past 2 hours and it was getting ridiculous.

"Sesshoumaru you're not thinking straight. So what if he wants it? He's a bigger idiot than I thought if he wants to work with Naraku to win her over. Kagome isn't that stupid. And he's definitely not her type."

Inuyasha smirked, but Sesshoumaru didn't find it funny. "You mean to tell me," _Here we go again. _Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That father plans to extort her company's faults, buy her out, and convert her entire building into the new Taisho Corp branch… even though we're in the very same district. All for the sake of what, I wonder?"

"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes. How many damn times do I have to explain it to you? I'm positive that the extortion is Naraku's doing for certain. But you know how much Dad wants power. And with Kagome's company he'll own nearly 90% of the marketing industry." Inuyasha took this time to knock his half-brother down a few pegs.

"He'll cut down anyone who gets in his way. You're the exact same way and you know it. Tell me something. If this was anyone else, and I mean _anyone _Sesshoumaru, would you even _think_ about what he's doing? Or would you be right there with him, taking out the biggest competition, no matter what."

He wanted to argue that he wouldn't. But he knew Inuyasha was right. For that, he had no answer. Because it was her, Kagome, he refused to let his father to get away with it.

He'd gotten to know her. She wasn't like most other women he knew. She was bright, she intrigued him, she didn't fawn over him, and she certainly didn't _need_ him like other women seemed to think. Perhaps that was what drew him to her most. He wanted her to need him. He wanted her to want him the way he wanted her.

But she would be hard to crack. And he'd be damned if he'd let anyone get in his way to her, especially his father. "It seems that a visit to Father is in order." Inuyasha shuddered when he saw the gleam in Sesshoumaru's eye. _Good luck with that one._ It seemed the boss was gonna need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated. Hope you're enjoying :3<strong>


	13. Out With the Old

**Prompt:** Over  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200

**Out With the Old**

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome up to her office without speaking. The early lunch the two had taken together had gone exceedingly well and he was lax to see it end so soon.

"Thanks for agreeing to have lunch with me instead of dinner today. I'm sorry we had to cut it so short. I have a one o'clock with a representative from Taisho Corp. so I'm afraid you can't stay too long. He should actually be here any moment."

Sesshoumaru spared a glance at the clock. _Damn it all. I have no more time. _"I'm aware. And I'm certain he will not be late."

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head, "I do hope you're right. Please excuse me; I need to get my office ready for when he arrives."

She left him standing there and he cleared his throat to grab her attention. When she turned back to him and raised an eyebrow he knew it was now or never. _She'll never forgive me for this. Goodbye Kagome Higurashi._

Hand outstretched he greeted her, "Sesshoumaru Taisho of Taisho Corp. I am your one o'clock."

Kagome's face faltered and she simply stared at him, refusing to budge. "You! You're my- WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oy. Been a while huh? I had a bit of a writers block because my story went in another direction than I was planning. But hopefully now I'll be able to update this one more regularly. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy. :3<strong>


	14. Trouble in Paradise

**Prompt:** Storm

**Word Count:** 300

**Posted:** 8.9.11

**Trouble in Paradise**

"Come on sweetie; let's think about this for a minute." Sango pleaded.

"No. I'm done. And so help me Sango, if you so much as mention him to me again I'll have you thrown out of here too." Sango rolled her eyes, knowing she would need to let the storm pass before she could talk any reason into her dear friend.

"Fine, fine, I'll let it go. Besides we have other matters to worry about."

"Sango is right my dear." Jakotsu piped up. For most of the morning he'd remained silent. He knew Kagome had a tendency to go a little overboard, and he was willing to wait it out. "I've taken another look at our ledger, and even though I'm not 100% sure I know what's going on I have a pretty good idea. It looks like we've got an outside man on the inside. All I need to do now is find out who he is."

Kagome sighed. "And how long is that going to take Jak? We're running out of time. I can't keep picking apart these merger letters for any tiny detail. Once they get back to me I'll have no more excuses. And then where will I be? This company was everything to my father."

Jakotsu gave her a sympathetic smile and stood to leave. "Don't worry dear, Miroku and I will figure this out. You know we won't rest easy until we do."

"Thanks Jak. I'm just so frustrated." As he left her office she felt like some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew the storm was coming, and there was no way she was going to let it just pass by without a fight.

"If it's a fight Mr. Taisho wants, it's a fight he's going to get."


	15. Picking Up the Pieces

**Picking Up the Pieces**

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. If you're not careful you might hurt yourself." Inuyasha scolded playfully when Shippou collided with his leg. "Where's your mom at Squirt?"

"She's in the kitchen making dinner. Are you and Kikyo staying?" Inuyasha picked him up and shook his head in the negative.

"I gotta talk to your mom about a few things, maybe another night." _When she's less mad at me, _he thought. The truth was, Kikyo has already asked him why Kagome was so depressed lately, and he'd finally broken down and told her everything about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's budding relationship. She was unusually sympathetic with him, and then demanded he tell Kagome immediately what exactly his relationship with Sesshoumaru was.

It was a conversation that Inuyasha dreaded having, but he could no longer put it off. His brother had called him the night before with an idea he'd been toying with, so Inuyasha had heard him out. The only downfall to Sesshoumaru's plan was that he needed Kagome's help. And the only way Sesshoumaru would get that, was through Inuyasha. _Funny how I always manage to wind up in the middle of his crazy schemes._ Inuyasha scoffed and ruffled Shippou's hair. "I tell ya what kiddo, why don't you go outside for a bit while your mom and I talk. Afterwards I'll let you help me fix up that old truck in the driveway."

"Really," Shippou's eyes widened. "Awesome!" Shippou disappeared out the front door a few seconds later. Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed. _Kids,_ He mused, as if that explained everything.

"Inuyasha is that you I heard?" Kagome's voice called from deeper inside the house. "Is Shippou with you?"

"Yeah it's me Kagome," Removing his shoes before following the familiar path to Kagome's kitchen, he tried to delay the inevitable. "Shippou went outside to play for a bit. He didn't go far."

As he got closer he heard her hum with approval. "I hope he knows dinner will be done shortly. He knows I don't like it when he's out past dark."

"Cut him a break Kagome, the kid can take care of himself." He sniffed delicately at whatever was simmering on the stove-top and grinned. "It smells great. What are you cooking?"

She ignored his question and slapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon when he tried to nab a sample. "Inuyasha! Honestly, hasn't living with Kikyo taught you _any _manners? If you want some that badly you're more than welcome to join us."

"Ah, no thanks," He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how to broach the subject. "I actually just came by to talk to you about something. Do you have a few minutes?"

He knew it would be much easier to talk to her about everything if she kept herself busy with dinner preparations, but he didn't want to risk being on the receiving end of any sharp kitchen object she might reach for. He turned the heat down on the stove and ushered her over to the dining table.

Kagome looked at him with concern, and it only made him feel worse. "Inuyasha is everything okay?"

"Kagome, there's something I have to tell you. And I know you aren't going to like it, but I need you to listen to everything I have to say before you kick me out of here alright?"

Kagome gave him her full attention after that. _What could this be about? Was it Kikyo? Was she okay? Had he hurt her? _She tried to think of any reason that she would willingly want to force Inuyasha to leave her home. All of her thoughts centered on Kikyo.

"Is something wrong with Kikyo? Did you guys- what happened? Is she okay?" Kagome fired questions at him left and right. Eventually he put a finger to her mouth to shush her.

"No, what I'm about to tell you has nothing to do with Kikyo. We're fine, great even. But I'm getting off track. Listen Kagome, do you trust me?"

Relieved she grinned, "Of course I do silly."

"Good, then don't interrupt until I'm finished."

She nodded solemnly and leaned back in her chair waiting for his explanation.

"Rather than beat around the bush I'm gonna tell you straight out." Inuyasha crossed his arms and began, "Do you remember that guy Sesshoumaru that you were seeing? Well, the truth is, I know the guy. Pretty well actually, he's my half-brother."

"And that's not everything. I've known for a long time now, ever since he first met you. But there's something you need to understand about Sesshoumaru. I know why you broke things off with him, but you really need to hear him out."

Kagome's shocked face was something he expected. He also expected the accompanying slap to the face and her flaring temper. But what he didn't expect was her unusually calm voice. "You. Have. Two. Minutes. To. Explain. Inuyasha."

"Something you need to understand is that Sesshoumaru has always been a perfectionist. Always has, always will be. It's why my father decided that Sesshoumaru would be the sole owner of his company when he passed it on.

"But he was willing to risk our father's wrath for you Kagome. He didn't care if he would lose everything my father had built for him. He just didn't know how to tell you. And now that you won't talk to him, he can't explain."

"I don't give a damn about him and his honor. He shouldn't have lied to me when he knew who I was. He is trying to steal my company and I won't forgive him for that."

"Damnit Kagome. Weren't you listening? Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with this. My father is using him for a scapegoat. My father wants your company. Not Sesshoumaru."

Kagome sighed and it seemed like some of her earlier ire had receded. "What do you expect me to do Inuyasha? I'm not going down without a fight. As a matter of fact, I don't intend to go down at all."

"I know that Kagome. We've been friends for years. You should know that I know that. But Sesshoumaru has a plan. All he needs is your cooperation."

Inuyasha thought she was considering it. Even if she was mad at Sesshoumaru, if he had a plan that would keep her company with her, she _should_ consider hearing him out. But he had hurt her. Sesshoumaru had lied to her. And she was definitely not okay with that fact.

Did she trust Sesshoumaru enough to let him back in? The answer was probably no, she didn't. But there was Inuyasha to think about. And Inuyasha had never asked her to trust Sesshoumaru, just him. And she did. So she would listen.

"Okay Inuyasha, let him know I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** Trust

**Posted:** 9.19.11

**Word Count:** 1,136

**AN: Yay! I'm on a roll lately. Here's another chappy. When I originally started this idea, it was might to be light and humor filled. I kinda veered off and the story got mildly angsty, so I'm trying to turn it back to light again. This story wasn't meant to be angst filled, so if Kagome's quick change of heart is sudden to you, that's why. As always read, review & enjoy :3**


	16. Sparking Her Interest

**Sparking Her Interest**

"She's agreed? That easily?" Sesshoumaru was impressed, though he'd never tell Inuyasha.

"Don't sound so surprised, big brother. Kagome isn't doing this for you. She's doing this as a favor to me." The sarcasm in his voice caused Sesshoumaru to smirk.

"Be that as it may _little brother,_ you are not the one who is going to tip the balance of power to her favor, I am."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the small receiver in his hand and continued, "We're meeting tonight at her place. Find a sitter for Rin. It's going to be a long night. Kagome's not cooking for us, so everyone is bringing something to help chip in. You're in charge of drinks."

"I was not aware we were including others in this little meeting. It was supposed to be just the two of us."

"Fat change of that, Kagome won't do anything without Sango. Sango hates you… and she wouldn't agree unless Kagome included Miroku. And then Miroku insisted we bring Jakotsu too. Then of course I'll be there, and so will Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone and seethed, "That was not part of the plan! The more people we involve the riskier this plan will become. I will not include the others."

"No such luck bro, either you include them or Kagome refuses to speak to you. You've got a long way to go before you can make it up to her- _if_ you can make it up to her."

"Fine," Realizing that he wouldn't be able to smooth talk his way out of this dilemma, he conceded. "What time do I need to be there?"

"We're meeting at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." With that Inuyasha hung up on him. Turning back to his computer screen he opened his email. Finding the contact he was looking for, he made the proper arrangements for Rin. Once that was finished he picked up his desk phone and dialed the extension he knew by heart. While it rang he went over the steps in his head, when the commanding voice answered on the other end he huffed, "Father, we need to speak privately."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Kagome? A week ago you would have killed me for even speaking his name. And now you're inviting him to your home?"<p>

"Believe me Sango, if I had another option I wouldn't hesitate to take it. But Inuyasha practically begged me to consider. I can always tell Sesshoumaru no afterwards, but I need to hear him out first. Help me move this couch back against the far wall."

The two women were busy turning Kagome's homey living room into a meeting room. It would have been easier to discuss things in her dining room, but after such a horrible work week, she wasn't going to spend her entire Friday night sitting in s stiff chair around a wooden table. She was going to spend it lounged on her favorite love seat, business or no business.

"Next time, the guys get to move the furniture and we get to pick up dinner." Sango said as she wiped her brow. Kagome grinned, finally satisfied with the way things looked.

"I think that about does it in here. Want to help me set up for dinner?" Sango nodded her agreement, but before they could make it farther than the hall Kagome's front door burst open and several bodies made their way through.

"We're back! And we brought delicious desserts!" Jakotsu exuberantly squealed out, shoving bags in Kagome's hands before she could protest.

Sango rolled her eyes and peered into the bags Miroku was holding. "I thought we asked you to pick up dinner?"

"Ah, my dearest Sango, your lack of faith in me hurts." Miroku grinned and brought the bags into the kitchen. "You two go relax; we'll get everything set up in here."

Miroku gently pushed the girls out of the kitchen, where they had followed the delicious smelling unknowns. He handed them each a drink and shooed them.

Kagome was happy to oblige them, taking a sip from her glass and taking a seat. Sango looked towards the kitchen with suspicion. "They're up to something."

Kagome raised a brow and nodded, "As long as they don't break my dishes I'll go along with it."

"Good point." Sango agreed. "Did you hear that boys?"

If they did, they didn't answer. Before the girls could get too comfortable there was another knock at the door. Kagome looked at the clock on the mantle; it was only 7:45. "I wonder who that is. I wasn't expecting Inuyasha until 8. And we both know he's not the punctual type."

Sango shrugged and got up to answer the door. Kagome could tell something wasn't right when she answered the door and didn't offer a welcome. When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both seen following Sango, she realized the issue.

Sango took a seat next to Kagome on the love seat, leaving the couch vacant for the other two brothers. Kagome gave her arm a gentle squeeze and sent a reassuring smile her way. Sango was only enduring this for Kagome's sake. One wrong move and she'd throw Sesshoumaru out in a heartbeat.

The uneasy silence they had settled into was disrupted when the other boys joined them, passing around plates full of sushi as they went.

"Shall we get started?" Jakotsu offered.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Power

**Posted:** 11.27.12

**Word Count:** 900

**AN: I live! I'm going to try and finish this story by the end of the year. Seeing as we're probably halfway through, I'm aiming for 25 chapters total, but we shall see. I do apologize for waiting over a year to continue this story, I was dealing with a lot of personal things that came up. Hopefully I still have some readers out there somewhere. As always read, review & enjoy :3**


	17. A Plan for You

**A Plan for You**

For several minutes no one spoke. Sesshoumaru's plan really was ingenious, but it was only going to work if everything went according to plan, and Kagome knew how well that tended to work out.

"I like it. It's simple. It'll be quick. And the best part is that none of us need to get our hands dirty in the process. That's my favorite part." Jakotsu gave Sesshoumaru a sly wink which he did not return. Instead his eyes found Kagome's. She hadn't said anything throughout his entire speech.

What could she say? She had told Inuyasha that she was determined to keep her company, no matter the cost. Deception was beneath her, that he knew. But it was one of his father's favorite games to play. He was determined to fight fire with fire, and that meant getting his hands dirty.

Did she approve of his methods, probably not. Did she trust him enough, definitely not. But did she believe that he had what it took to get her what she wanted. The answer was yes, but he knew she would never willingly admit to it.

Surprisingly, her approval is not the one he received. Sango made it no secret that she distrusted him. It was even more apparent after she found out exactly who Sesshoumaru worked for. But when she crossed her arms out in front of her, boldly looked him in the eye, and agreed to his offer, he knew that was all there was to it.

Kagome looked at Sango and raised an eyebrow. "You're sure about this?"

Sango returned her smile, "I'm sure. We're in. But if you cross us, I'll kill you."

She held out a hand in proposition, and Sesshoumaru took the peace offering. "You have my word."

"We'll see Sesshoumaru, we'll see."

"Well, now that we have that all figured out, who wants to party!" Jakotsu cranked up Kagome's stereo and grabbed her around the waist. Swinging her to the center of the room, the two let out a round of giggles.

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm and did the same. Drinks in hand the four acted like the last 3 hours hadn't happened.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru stood side by side watching the others. Miroku only looked amused. Sesshoumaru, annoyed. "How can they act like nothing has changed?" Sesshoumaru asked in earnest interest.

Miroku spared him an explanation, "Let me ask you something Sesshoumaru, I'd imagine this information needs to be kept secret, correct? No one else is allowed to know what's happening, what's about to go down, so to speak."

"That's correct." He affirmed.

"Well then, it would seem they are doing what they can to play their part. The queen cannot overtake the queen until all her pawns are in place. Am I wrong?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I am far from a pawn."

"It's an expression, my friend. I meant nothing by it." Miroku gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned serious, "After all, while your father is in control, Kagome is helpless. You need to make your move before she makes hers."

Sesshoumaru turned speculative. Perhaps he'd misjudged Sango's seemingly carefree husband. He certainly understood things better than he let show, in time, he could be an important ally… or a dangerous adversary. "And do you trust me to keep this secret. To honor my agreement with Kagome? What makes you so sure that I won't turn the tables on her and rescind my word?"

Miroku let out a mirthful laugh and gave the older man a knowing smirk. "If I had any thought that you might betray Kagome I would have never let you walk in the door to begin with." His expression remained calm, but Sesshoumaru could feel the fire behind it. "If you plan to remain a part of this little group, you'd do well to remember we are all rather protective of our little Queen."

Miroku left Sesshoumaru to ponder his words and joined the others, offering to refill drinks along the way. If anything it made Sesshoumaru respect him just a bit more. He peered out at the motley crew around the room, and had to admire their determination. They were all willing to make the necessary sacrifices in order to protect Kagome. _That alone is admirable._

He wandered into the kitchen to grab another scotch. He thought maybe he should finish and leave them be. He was obviously not trusted, and he did not want to intrude any more than he already had.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kagome chimed from the doorway.

"You have a lovely home, Kagome." _Play it safe._ That was a good idea.

"Is that all? You look more like Shippou does when he's broken something and wants to hide it."

"Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"Hardly. You're going to have to make this up to me good and long before I forgive you for what you did. Not that I can blame you of course. Given the choice, I suppose I would have chosen family too. It's what I'm choosing now."

"You are not angry with my brother, and he has kept things from you. Yet you forgave him."

"Inuyasha has been my family for a long time Sesshoumaru. He may have kept secrets from me, but it was out of love. He wanted to protect me. I don't know you like that. I have no idea why you chose to keep things from me. That is the difference."

"I see."

Kagome could see he was angry at her refusal to budge for him. But he had hurt her far too much for her to simply let it blow over. She wanted him to be sorry, but she didn't know if he could. Kagome took one of his hands in hers. "I want to forgive you Sesshoumaru. I really do, you just have to give me some time alright?"

Before she realized what was happening, he swept her up in between his arms and held her to him. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and she heard him whisper into her hair, "I shall enjoy making things up to you, Kagome."

As quickly as it happened he pulled away and they were again on opposite sides of the kitchen. "Your company is waiting Kagome."

As she left to join them, Sesshoumaru noticed the blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Secret

**Words:** 1.060

**Posted:** 12.11.12

**AN: Things are starting to fall into place! Wonder what Sesshoumaru has up his sleeve. ;)  
><strong>


	18. Sealed Fate

**Sealed Fate**

"Taisho-sama, your son is waiting to see you. Shall I send him in?" Kenta massaged his temples and muffled an affirmative to his secretary over the intercom. He really was getting too old for this job. If he wasn't so stubborn he would have retired long ago. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru shared his father's stubborn will, and Kenta refused to retire until Sesshoumaru took hold of the company once and for all.

"You're looking worse than the last time I saw you father. Perhaps you need a vacation." Sesshoumaru stepped into the large office and shut the doors firmly behind him. They would need their privacy for this conversation.

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing, unfortunately my eldest son is rather stubborn about taking over for me, and I don't trust anyone else to get the work done while I'm gone." The two clapped hands and Kenta led them to a sitting area next to his office. Handing Sesshoumaru a glass with amber liquid the older man downed his own with a, "Cheers."

Sesshoumaru set the glass on the table and took a seat. "Perhaps it is your lucky day then father. It seems like your eldest son has had a change of heart."

Kenta eyed him speculatively, not sure if he'd heard him correctly. "Are you saying what I think you are saying Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked around the room. "Of course there will be a few changes made around here. I think I could get used to this office."

"Well now, it seems you are serious. Naturally, you can change things how you see fit. There will be a few things I need to finish up before you take over. An associate of ours is helping me seal a deal with another company, but I'm sure that will be settled before the end of the month. You won't need much training; you've been the man behind the name for years. I shouldn't have anything to worry about with the company in your capable hands, right Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced. He hated all this lying. "Nothing at all father. As for the Sols deal, I'll begin working on a new contract today, I have experience with the CEO and can handle this on my own. I will personally inform Naraku that I will no longer need his services."

A knock at the door interrupted them, but Sesshoumaru steeled himself towards the door to answer before his father could object. Whomever it was left a small folder in Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand, bowed and said his goodbye before Kenta had even made it to his desk.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone I asked to drop off a few things for me." Sesshoumaru tossed the folder onto his father's desk. "Here is the new contract. It states that everything to do with the company shall pass to my sole ownership, and I alone will be responsible for any and all decisions within the company. I've already signed it."

Kenta looked it over while Sesshoumaru waited patiently. He didn't want to seem too overeager and mess up the plan before it had even begun. Once he had ownership of his father's company things would be able to transition much smoother.

The man hmm'd and ah'd as he read through the agreement, but he didn't seem to suspect anything. "Everything looks good. I'm still going to have the lawyers look it over, but it seems like you should be set to be on your own within the next week or two." Setting the folder into the briefcase next to his desk he motioned for Sesshoumaru to take a seat.

"There are just a few more things we need to go over about the Sols case. I've been working far too long and far too hard to lose that deal now. Naraku has been a phenomenal help gaining the inside scoop from them. Are you sure you can handle that?" Sesshoumaru's face grew dark, but his father assumed it was from the lack of faith he'd shown in his eldest son. "Now Sesshoumaru, I'm not saying that you're not capable to finish out this deal, but I'm not going to have any screw-ups. Not when I'm this close. You've always been good with numbers, I'm sure even you can figure out just what that would mean for us once we seal this deal."

"I understand father. I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure this deal is completely with my best interest at heart. As I've already told you. I know the CEO of the company personally, and I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. You have nothing to worry about. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have a new proposal to write."

The two shook hands again. Kenta sat back at his desk and got his lawyers on the phone. The sooner they looked over Sesshoumaru's agreement, the sooner he could pass along his legacy to his son.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Sesshoumaru stepped into the elevator in the lobby of Sols. Pushing the button for Floor 45 he waited patiently as the elevator crawled up the building. Inside the briefcase at his feet, 87 pages of paper were bound neatly, waiting to be signed by both himself and Kagome Higurashi, the owner and CEO of Sols Marketing.<p>

When the elevator dinged he picked up his black briefcase and entered the lobby where a young light haired woman sat. He acknowledged her with a bare smile, not waiting for her to announce his arrival to Kagome. There was no need, she was expecting him.

Entering Kagome's office, which he had only ever seen briefly once before; he was unsurprised to find several other people waiting around for him. Kagome sat at her desk with her head down, Miroku and Jakotsu on either side of her. Sango sat with her back to him, in one of the chairs opposite Kagome. Miroku was the first to notice him. "I trust everything went smoothly, Sesshoumaru?"

"It's done." Turning to close the door behind him, Kanna was already up and across the room. "I'll hold all calls for the rest of the afternoon Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and thanked the girl. When they heard the distinct click of the door, Kagome visibly relaxed. "Nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru. I hope everything went well with your father."

"My father is currently on vacation in the Bahamas. He will be enjoying an extended stay for at least the next month. Let's hope we can get everything finished by the time he returns."

"I guess we'd better see that contract then," Miroku held out a hand and waited for Sesshoumaru to retrieve the documents. "I'll just take a quick read-through to make sure everything is in top shape."

"Take your time. Everything is as it should be." Sesshoumaru seated himself in the chair adjacent to Sango and said a quick hello. She answered in kind, asking if he wanted anything to drink.

"We might be here a while," Appreciating her attempt to remain civil he accepted. The two sat back and watched as Kagome, Miroku and Jakotsu skimmed the pages.

Nearly two hours later, Kagome was finally nearing the last few pages. When she flipped over the final page she leaned back and stretched in her chair. "Only one signature left. What do you think guys? Good enough?"

"It certainly seems solid. And being that your father no longer runs your company, there won't be anything he can do to stop us." Jakotsu motioned. "All that's left is for you two to sign it. We'll have to make a copy for Sesshoumaru's legal team but once that's finished you're free to begin making the transitions."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that. I'll be happy to finally put this dark cloud behind us and get back to doing real work." Sango commented. As an afterthought she added, "No offense Sesshoumaru."

"None taken. Are you satisfied with the agreement Kagome?" After all, the only person here who he wanted to please was her, and she still hadn't said anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sesshoumaru? This isn't just a little merger. This is a big deal, are you 100% positive that come tomorrow, next week, 6 months or 5 years from now you're not going to regret this. You're giving up an awful lot."

When it all came down to it, was he really giving up that much? His father would not approve most definitely. But Sesshoumaru couldn't think of any reason not to. He didn't think he would ever regret this. He was doing this for her. Not for his company, not for his name, just for her. To prove once and for all that he was willing to do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness for the things he'd wronged her of.

"I am sure." When he smiled at her, she realized that he truly meant it. So when she put pen to paper and signed her name on the final line to take control of Taisho Corp. she didn't hesitate.

Dotting the i's she sealed their fates.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Skye - Arrangement

**Words:** 1.535

**Posted:** 1.02.13

**AN: **Things can only go up from here right? Wrong. ;)**  
><strong>


	19. Little Piece of Heaven

**Little Piece of Heaven**

Kagome couldn't believe it. After everything she'd gone through in the last 3 months she still felt like she was living in a dream. Her world was going perfectly. The merger had been a huge success; everything had gone exactly according to plan. Sesshoumaru's father was still on vacation. She guessed the older man needed it after wasting so much effort to try and overthrow her.

Sesshoumaru had told her that he still had no idea about anything going on. The man hadn't even called to check on things, proving he was sure his son could handle everything. Kagome had, on several occasions, voiced her concerns with him about what would happen when he returned. She didn't think he was one to simply give up without a fight. Sesshoumaru had always brushed her worry aside, telling her to let him worry about it when the time came.

Grabbing her purse, she left her office glowing with happiness. "See you after lunch girls." Not waiting for an answer she caught the elevator down and waved goodbye.

"Kagome sure seems a lot happier than usual, don't you think so Sango?" Kanna asked politely.

"Mmm. She's finally able to stop looking over her shoulder everywhere she goes."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Oh?"

"That is to say- Mr. Taisho and Kagome seem to be getting along again."

Sango rolled her eyes but didn't argue. "Yeah, I guess he's part of the reason too. Anyway, I'm off to lunch too. Miroku is taking me to that little bistro over on 10th. Have a good lunch Kanna."

Kanna hid her smile behind her hand. Her bosses sure could be a handful at times, but they were always very lovely to her. She pulled out her small packed lunch and began to type furiously at her computer. She still had a lot of work to catch up on.

* * *

><p>Kagome entered the large building at the other end of town and was greeted with warm smiles and pleasant hellos. She stopped to chat with a few people she knew from being introduced by Sesshoumaru, before said man showed up and hurried her along.<p>

He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and led her to the parking garage. Once the two were under the building, Sesshoumaru continued to steal several kisses from the woman until her protests caused him to stop. Kagome and he had slowly been trying to build back their relationship that had crumbled when she found out who he really was.

"So, where are you taking me to lunch today, boss lady?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome blushed prettily, "Now now, don't you know the rules? Boss lady never buys her own lunch. That's what you're here for."

The two were happy to joke around until they reached Sesshoumaru's car. "I was thinking Italian. Does that work for you Kagome?"

"Sounds delicious." She agreed.

When they reached the restaurant Sesshoumaru saw to getting them a table away from the main area. Once they were seated and ordered their meals Kagome asked jokingly, "So, how is everyone adjusting to things with you? When I came in earlier everyone seemed so polite. I'm still a little shocked no one's come after me with a knife or something."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened slightly. "That's hardly funny." He took her hand in his own. "Everyone has been working hard to make sure everything is transitioning nicely. I've had my hands full, naturally, but nothing that I can't handle."

"Sometimes I think you work too hard you know."

He smirked at her. "I could say the same to you."

A commotion towards the front of the restaurant drew Sesshoumaru's attention and he quickly called over their waitress. "We'd like to take our meals to go, if you don't mind. And the check- quickly."

She nodded politely, telling them it would be just a minute. As they waited Kagome wondered what had soured Sesshoumaru's mood so suddenly. "Is everything alright Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm afraid not." Paying the bill, he grasped her hand in his and quickly led them back to the car. "We need to get back to the office."

Kagome allowed herself to be led away but she remained confused. Looking around the restaurant she spotted a familiar head of silver hair, only it wasn't the same as the man who was leading her away. She gasped. "Sesshoumaru is that-"

"Yes. It seems my father has returned earlier than expected. We need to get back before he realizes."

Kagome couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Skye – Dreams  
><strong>Words:<strong> 750  
><strong>Posted:<strong> 1.11.13  
><strong>AN:<strong> **Dun dun dun! Inu papa is back...**


	20. Meeting his Match

**Meeting his Match**

"You did what!" Ken screeched.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm very sorry you had to find out about things this way, but I need to ask you to leave."

"The hell you will! This is my office!"

Determined to make his see things her way, she raised her voice. "Sir, this is the last time. If you do not remove yourself from my office this minute I will be forced to have security escort you from the premises."

The elder Taisho gave her a scathing look and muttered. "This isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Resolve

**Words:** 100

**Posted:** 2.5.13

**AN:** **What's he plotting... whatever it is, it can't be good.**


End file.
